


My Reality Contorted

by Finally_Free



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Almost Everyone Is Taller Than Reader, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), But It Turns To Actual Flirting, Consent, Creativity Soul, Demisexuality, Drawing, Embarrassment, Everyone Can Do Adult Things, Everyone has a happy ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, In Writing, Into Another world Fic, Joke Flirting, Kindness, King!Nightmare, Less Slice Of Life, Lets Figure Out The Poly Life, Light Angst, Multi, Not So Innocent Blueberry, Not To Fast Though, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Playful Flirting, Polyamory, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Rating May Change, Reader Fangirls A Lot, Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader is an artist, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, She's really Creative, Short Reader, Slice of Life, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Soulmates In My Fic?, Souls, Still Slice Of Life Though, Tags May Change, The Fluffy-est Fluff, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Very Innocent Dream, and singing, consent is important kids, fast burn, it's more likely than you think, not beta read we die like men, potential smut, reader is oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finally_Free/pseuds/Finally_Free
Summary: Undertale was one of your favorite video games. Even with your Murder Mysteries and Calm Farming Sims, Undertale always stood out to you. Maybe it was because of how you had basically unlimited options in the game, or maybe its all the fan content the creative fanbase created. Either way, you were obsessed.Of course, you imagined how you would feel if you were in Undertale. You never really thought this would actually happen, though.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Dreamtale)/Reader, Sans (Dusttale)/Reader, Sans (Errortale)/Reader, Sans (Inktale)/Reader, Sans (Nightmare)/Reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 105
Kudos: 310





	1. That Escalated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams do come true! And more!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869746) by [Blue_skeleton6289](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skeleton6289/pseuds/Blue_skeleton6289). 
  * Inspired by [X's And Bones: The Reset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581604) by [Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar), [Morningstar_Decepticon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar_Decepticon). 



Letting out a sigh, you quickly stretch your stiff arms out. It's been two hours since you had moved from your desk, and you only just realized how late it had gotten. It wasn't entirely your fault for not noticing. After all, it had been raining for practically two days straight, so it was extreamly dark out. You barely paid attention to time as it was, so without the sun, you were clueless.

"I should really buy a clock." You muttered under your breath. Yeah, phones exist, but you have to lock your phone in a completely separate room to not get distracted. When you're so concentrated on drawing, you don't think to check your computer's time either. It's not like it matters too much, but it was still significant to you.

You shake off your thoughts and focus your attention on the fan art you just finished drawing. You had gotten commissioned by a Deviant Art User to create a full detailed Underswap poster. It was meant to include all of the main characters. Chara, Asgore, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Undyne, Alphys, Nabstaton, Frisk, and Monster Kid. Underswap commissions were one of the most common AU's you got, though you did get a different AUs here and there. Sure, you didn't only draw Undertale and its AUs, but it was one of the more common drawing/commission requests you get.

The User specifically requested you to send the drawing to them through there email, so you did exactly that. Closing your laptop, you look outside just to see clouds and pouring rain. What were you expecting? It to change in five minutes? Shaking your head at, well, yourself, you shut off your lamp and collapse on your bed. You groan as the stiff mattress gave barely any comfort to you and your already uncomfortable body.

The phone next to you let out a tiny ding, signaling a notification. You reluctantly stop smothering yourself and face the phone next to you. A small smile graces your face as you notice who was texting you.

** TolPrincess - Please tell me (Y/n) is heading to bed **

** SmolQueen - Actually I am **

** Dumbass - Oh, what a shocker. I thought you had commissions to work on. **

** SmolQueen - Yes, I had them. They are now finished. **

** Dumbass - wow, what an attitude. **

** TolPrincess - Put him in his place, mom. **

** SmolQueen - Yes, my child. **

** JerryLookalike - Stop Impersonating Toriel. **

** SmolQueen - Logan, I can impersonate whoever. **

** TolPrincess - Yeeee **

** Dumbass - Anyways **

** Dumbass - Did u look outside. The rain stopped. **

** SmolQueen - ... **

** TolPrincess- ...Alex u dumbass **

** SmolQueen - His name on my phone really does suit him. **

** Dumbass - Wait, whats my name on ur phone? **

** Jerrylookalike - Holy shit. For once, Alex is right. **

** TolPrincess - Wait, really? **

** SmolQueen - No way. It said it might rain for another two days, that's not possible. **

** Jerrylookalike - Might **

** TolPrincess - He's not lying! **

** SmolQueen - Wait, Lucia, are u shitting me? **

** TolPrincess - No, I'm not! **

You look over to your open window to see gods heavenly rays shining down in your shitty apartment. Basically, it is unusually bright for just raining down cats and dogs. Wait, isn't it night, or am I just dumb?

** SmolQueen - Wait, wtf **

** SmolQueen - Isn't it Midnight? **

** Jerrylookalike - No shit **

** TolPrincess - The Stars are really pretty tonight! **

** SmolQueen - Okay, did I get teleported to the other side of the earth or what. **

** Dumbass - ??? **

** SmolQueen - WAIT, FOOLS YOUR WRONG ITS STILL RAINING AND IT'S BRIGHT OUT WTF **

** Jerrylookalike - boi, are you high? **

Frustrated and confused, you left your room and headed outside the studio apartment. Like you had thought, it was still raining, there were still clouds out, yet there was a painfully bright glow in the forest. You shield your eyes with your hands while attempting to pull out your phone before snapping a bazillion photos in an attempt to get something out of them.

** SmolQueen - [Image Attached] **

** SmolQueen - [Image Attached] **

** SmolQueen - [Image Attached] **

** SmolQueen - [Image Attached] **

** SmolQueen - Can you guys see anything? It's way too fucking bright and rainy! **

** Jerrylookalike - No clue but it looks like a giant ass machine **

** Dumbass - It reminds me of something but IDK what **

** TolPrincess - Undertale! That looks like the machine that sans has in his basement attic thing.  **

** SmolQueen - Lmao if I go over to it I will be brought to an undertaker **

** SmolQueen - Undertale* Fucking brightass light hurts. **

** Dumbass - Don't go into the light, my Queen **

** SmolQueen - fuck off, I'm going in. **

Yes, you know curiosity killed the cat, yet you can't just walk away from such a weird occurrence! You turn off my phone and stuff it in your pocket. Hesitantly walking forward, you squint your eyes in an attempt to adjust to the blinding light. Your heartbeat speeds up to you when your body comes to an abrupt halt.

"Ow, shit!" A painful, fire-like heat engulfs your entire body. A side of your mind screams at you to RUN, but your body decides to be a fucking ass and refuses to move. Voices that weren't your own echo around you as an overwhelming fear and dizzyness rush over you. You collapse to your knees and attempt to scream. Why are you yelling? Pain? Fear? Anger? Hatred? You don't know. All you know is agonizing torture, terror, and darkness.

As your consciousness fades away, you notice the bright light disappearing and the heat fading away, before you pass out.


	2. This Isn't a Dream

As you finally start waking up, you can feel your soggy clothes sticking to your skin. _Gross_. You quickly remember the horrifying pain you felt and forcibly ripped your heavy eyelids open. Panic surged through you as you realize nothing around you even resembles the forest that you should have passed out it. You're not even in your apartment anymore! You attempt to move but instantly recognize your wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito. _At least whoever brought me here has the decency to keep me slightly warm._ As you wiggle in an attempt to get out of the blanket, you hear a door slam, causing you to freeze your movements and snap your eyes shut.

"AND NOW THIS IS HERE TOO!?" A very _aggressive_ voice yells in what was unmistakable rage. _Is...he talking about me?_ Whoever it is, does not seem to feel too happy your here. Was he yelling before?

"hey, uh, why don't we just calm down. humans aren't a big deal here-"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW A VERMIN LIKE THAT IN MY PRESENCE." Your furrow your brows in annoyance. How dare this asshole, who doesn't even know you, call you a vermin?

"Guys? Maybe we should lower our voices." Added a softer voice. The voice soothes your irritation, causing you to let out a small sigh. Luckily, none of them said anything, so it seems they didn't notice.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK A SANS COULD TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Sans? Comic Sans? The french word for without? Undertale Sans? Is this loud guy french, or does this other guy weirdly resemble Sans from Undertale? That is a sight you do and don't wanna see at the same time.

"EDGE, NO ONE IS _TELLING_ YOU WHAT TO DO. WE ARE _ASKING_ YOU SO THAT WE DON'T AWAKEN THE HUMAN." This voice was slightly quieter than "Edge" but had a gentleness to it. It doesn't annoy you as much as the first voice does.

One of the men scoffs while another, or maybe the same one, comes closer to you. You silently prayed the one that is walking over to you isn't the one that already hates you. Edge, ignoring the strange name, does not seem keen on you being here, wherever here is. So leaving while he's not in the room appears to be the best choice for now.

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK. YOU ARE JUST AS LOUD AS I AM." Praise Lucifer, the rude one isn't next to you. Still, why don't they wake you up?

"alright, buddy. instead of tryna fight everyone, why don't we talk?" _Another_ voice suggests. This one sounds lazy, but still, a bit aggravated. Did these people just meet? How many dudes are in this room anyway?

A different one let out a sigh before saying, "stretch is right, guys. the kids gonna be just like the rest of us, so we probably shouldn't wake her." What kinda fucked up mother gives there kid the name Stretch? There's no way that's his actual name, right? Stretch and Edge, aren't these the names given to the Underfell and Underswap Papyruses? Just what is going on here...?

"Yeah! And besides, the human is-"

"ah, who cares 'bout some human. she's gonn' die anyway." First, why are they saying "human" like they're just some aliens or some shit? Is this some type of weird fetish stuff? Also, WHAT DO YOU MEAN DIE!? You feel yourself growing more and more nervous because one of them with a rough New Yorker accent that probably smokes twenty packs a day said you're going to fUCKING DIE.

"U-uh, maybe you shouldn't phrase it like that..." The calming voice muttered. _Ah, so the soft-voiced one is the one next to me._ You flinch when a sudden gloved hand goes through your hair. Said hand also flinched. Surprisingly enough, it was calming. Your heart is still beating out of your chest, but you feel a bit better.

"my universe is on the surface. no one is going to be killing anyone." Ooookay, this is really weird.

"Guys, the human is awake!" Your blood runs cold as the soft-spoken man yells at the others. All of the others go quiet.

Finally, the deep, lazy voice breaks the deafening silence. "uh, kiddo? no need to be scared, we don't bite." Hesitantly, you open your eyes and sit up to look around the room.

Before you freeze.

Oh, you recognize these people.

No, not people.

_Monsters. Skeletons._

"W...who...n-no wh-what...?" You sputter out. No, this...this doesn't make any sense.

As you scan the room, you instantly match names to...boney faces. Classic Sans, Edge, Red, Blueberry, Stretch, Ink, and the one closest to you was Dream. How is this even possible!? You're dreaming, you must be dreaming! You pinch your cheek before yelping in pain. You don't wake up.

"Ah, I know this is shocking, but don't hurt yourself, human!" Dream, from Dreamtale, exclaims in a concerned tone.

"yeah, sweet'eart. wouldn't wan' a human lookin' like you maulin' yourself." Red, from Underfell, adds in a flirtatious tone. You lightly blush and let out a small gasp in realization.

You found a strange glowing machine in the middle of a storm that looked like it was from Undertale. Now, you're surrounded by a bunch of Alternate Versions of each other. You've read enough fanfiction to know what's going on, but...that's not possible, is it?

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, HUMAN? YOU HAVEN'T RESPONDED?" You let out a small shriek when you suddenly see a blue eyelighted skull in front of you. "OH, SORRY!" Blueberry, from Underswap, exclaims. The poor boy is sulking with a guilty look on his face. You open your mouth to speak, but no words come out. It feels as if you can't vocalize anything. You were _just_ drawing Underswap Sans, and now he's standing _right in front of you_. 

This is unreal.

_This can't be real._

_ It's not real-  _

Suddenly, Stretch, from Underswap, pulls Blue away from you. "why don't we give the human some space? They bone-shakingly rattled." Both Blue and Edge, from Underfell, groaned while the rest chuckled.

"BROTHER, THAT WASN'T EVEN GOOD!"

"HOW DARE YOU RESEMBLE THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP- EDGE, AND MAKE HORRID PUNS."

Stretch was unable to retort with another pun because you let out an inhuman screech. "I have to be dreaming holy fUCK!" Some of the skeletons in the room jumped from shock while the other's eye in a way you can't distinguish.

"you alright there, kiddo?" Sans the motherfucking skeleton, from Undertale, asks. Instead of answering, you just stare at him for a moment before looking down at your lap. Are you actually seeing this, or are you just _extremely_ sleep deprived?

You look around the room again, careful to not miss anything. "I really am in the middle of a dream." You mutter.

"No, you're next to Dream." The only one that hadn't spoken a word since you woke up, The protector of the Undertale Au's himself, Ink, finally spoke. And out of all the things to say...

You groan in annoyance, finally snapping out of your bewilderment. "Ink, do me a favor and shut up..." Ink lets out a dramatic gasp while Red snorts. Ink probably did something to Red. Or maybe Red's just an ass.

"Hey, wait. I didn't tell you my name." Ink stares at you skeptically, but there's a glint of curiosity you can see in his eyelights. _He probably didn't care enough to talk before._ "How'd you know it?"

You take a minute to calm your beating heart before taking a deep breath. "Uh, well for starters, my name is (Y/n). Did one of you mess with the weird machine?" Not so slowly, everyone turned to look/glare at classic Sans, who looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, thought so. From what I know from, er, _extensive research_ , all of you guys have come from different Undertale Universes. I, on the other hand, am not from one of your alternate universes. Hell, I might not even be from this multiverse." The group gawks at you in silence, making you giggle.

"Well, maybe the multiverse thing is a stretch. Either way, in my universe, Undertale is actually a...video game? And the rest of you are from Universes the fans have created." You point at everyone and one by one, name them. "Sans from Undertale, Edge from Underfell, Red from Underfell, Blue from Underswap, Stretch from Underswap, Dream from Dreamtale, Ink from Inktale. Ah, this is so cool, holy crap!" 

Ink runs over to you and pushes Dream out of the way. "Wait, so have you created any universes!? Do you know anyone who created a universe!?" You laugh awkwardly and look down at your hands.

"I-I've made a few, but I never publicized them. I mainly make fanf- fan stories, Y-yeah, and fan art." You are NOT letting them know about the shitty fanfic's you've made. Thank god you've never made any NSFW drawings. That still appeared to make Ink extreamly excited as he swiftly whirled around and threw up black ink on the floor.

"dude, what the fuck?" Red yells. 

"I'm not sorry!"

"You should probably clean it up." 

“besides what the artist asked, you're saying we're from a video game? That none of us are real?” Sans asks.

“Uh, well, no. None of you are real in my universe, but that’s okay! There are hundreds of thousands of universes, your not the only ones. Wait, since I’m here, does that mean I’m fictional too? Did I just get yeeted from existence!?” You fake panic.

“WHAT IN THE STARS IS A ‘YEETED’?” Edgy ~~yells~~ asks. You gasp and run up to Edge, who glares down at you.

“Edge, I will teach you the ways of memes.” You whisper half to yourself, half to the edgelord. “One day, Edgy.” You pat his arm in false reassurance.

He flinches back and yells, “DON’T TOUCH ME, CRETIN. YOU ARE LUCKY THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAP- EDGE HAS NOT KILLED YOU YET!” Dark, but you appreciate the sentiment. You giggle and do a light bow. “Thank you so much, oh great Edge. I won’t touch you again, promise!” You exclaim before backing up from the murderous skeleton. “I’m sorry, I’m way too giddy.”

“IT’S ALRIGHT, HUMAN! I AM EXCITED AS WELL!” The Blueberry yells, running over to you. It takes every ounce of your lack of self-control to not hug the tiny thing in front of you. He’s definitely 4”10’ as he looks to be just a few inches shorter than you. After a couple of seconds, you break.

“Can I please hug you?” You frown, hearing your voice squeak weirdly.

“OF COURSE YOU CAN, HUMAN! YOU CAN HUG ME WHENEVER YOU WANT!” you have been given permission to hug the smol boi. May the hugging commence!

“uh, bro-” You don’t give Stretch any time for argument as you pull Blue into the biggest hug you have ever given. In return, Blue hugs you back as tight as his little arms can manage.

“I want to join in the hugs!” Dream exclaims, wrapping his arms around the two of us.

“this… wasn’t what i expected.” Sans mutters in an amused tone.

"alright, enough hug time," Stretch orders. Blue frowns in disappointment, but let's go of you, followed by Dream. Blue runs over to his brother and tugs on his shirt, whispering something. "why are you speaking in riddles...?" Blue pouts and turns away from Stretch, not responding.

"WHAT A WASTE OF TIME." Edge mutters to himself.

"ah, come on, boss. it ain' that bad." Red remarks. Edge glares at him, but sneakily glances at you and stays silent.

Ink takes out his brush and writes on his scarf. "Well, this is going to be more interesting than I thought!"

Suddenly, a realization enters my mind. "Wait, why are Ink and Dream here? Well, maybe Dream, but I feel like Ink would leave after a while. And where is Sans's brother?"

"well, pap's is with undyne and should get back in an hour. as for ink and dream..."

"Dream and I can't head off to the DoodleVerse. We're stuck here just like all of you." Ink dully reveals. You nod in understanding and open your mouth to speak but hear a loud buzzing in your pocket. Your eyes widen as you whip your phone out. 

**[5 New Messages from "TolPrincess"]**

**[TolPrincess - (Y/n), you good?]**

**[TolPrincess - (Y/n)]**

**[TolPrincess - (Y/n) this isn't funny.]**

**[TolPrincess - Please answer I'm srsly crying]**

**[TolPrincess - Call us when you can. I really hope you're just pranking us.]**

**[6 New Messages from "Dumbass"]**

**[Dumbass - Lmao good prank bro]**

**[Dumbass - This is funny]**

**[Dumbass - This isn't that funny]**

**[Dumbass - Not funny anymore.]**

**[Dumbass - Dude, Lucia is actually crying.]**

**[Dumbass - call us when you want to stop being an ass.]**

**[3 New Messages from "Jerrylookalike"]**

**[Jerrylookalike - Dude, did you get kidnapped!?]**

**[Jerrylookalike - R u ok?!]**

**[Jerrylookalike - We're calling the police!]**

**[17 Missed Calls from "Jerrylookalike"]**

**[22 Missed Calls from "Dumbass"]**

**[52 Missed Calls from "TolPrincess]**

You frown, seeing no service on your phone. "Q-quick question, how long was I out?"

"should be 'round three hours by now." Stretch replies. You wordlessly nod and look back down to your phone. You don't need to ask. If everyone is still here, you can already tell its not going to be easy to go back home.

You're not like those fanfiction protagonists. You have friends, you have family, you don't have many traumatizing experiences. Even if you are just...you, there are still people in your life that care about you, that love you, that are worried about you. You aren't a complete wallflower who wants a family and some friends, you already have that. ~~Your not even going to consider the romance fics, cause love isn't gonna come crashing into your life anytime soon~~.

You're not going to deny your ecstatic and in disbelief at seeing your beloved fictional characters.

You're not going to deny your terrified at the same time. Terrified of not seeing your friends, terrified of never being able to go home, terrified of being in the same house with potentially lethal monsters.

You're afraid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooooo boy, an update! This one was a lot longer than the last chapter, and I hope to keep chapters this long, if not longer. Poor Mc, she's excited, but she's still terrified.
> 
> She won't meet the other two bad boi skeletons for a few more chapters, but it will happen soon! Other skeletons also may be added, but I don't know for sure.


	3. The Skeletons are Acting Weird

You sit down on one of the stairs and look over your phone one more time. It still says No Service, yet you click on your group chat anyway. How are they having a whole conversation?

**TolPrincess - I don't think she would take it this far.**

**JerryLookAlike - She didn't get kidnapped when she went outside, right?**

**Dumbass - Nononononono.**

**TolPrincess - PLEASE DON'T SAY THAT SHE'S FINE!**

**JerryLookAlike - I'm just trying to help. We have no clue what happened. There are no hints.**

**TolPrincess - The police checked her apartment an hour ago.**

**Dumbass - Her apartment door was wide open, and there was no sign of the strange machine she sent us.**

**TolPrincess - Wait, there wasn't!?**

**Dumbass - I checked myself, and so did the other officers. There was no machine.**

**JerryLookAlike - The dumbass is actually doing something useful.**

**Dumbass - Shut up!**

**TolPrincess - Can we stop joking around!? (Y/n) is missing, and we have no clue where he hell she could be, and you guys are just joking around!?**

You frown and reread the messages already sent. You would never have expected Lucia out of all of them to take your disappearance so seriously. Should you say something? You don't want them to worry, but would it even be reasonable to tell them? You didn't even understand how you were in Undertale yourself!

With a sigh, you decide to text them. You're not going to be like those anime or fanfiction protagonists where they keep everything a secret and watch from the sidelines. It never ends well for any of them. But, would these messages even send? If you can see their texts, surely they can see yours.

**Dumbass - Oh, shush. We have to keep our hopes high, or else we'll fall into despair.**

**TolPrincess - Please shut up about Danganronpa.**

**JerryLookAlike - Putting aside the Danganronpa reference, Alex is right again. We need to calm down and try to stay positive. Nothing will fix itself if we panic.**

**SmolQueen - Guys...? *Message Failed To Send  **

**TolPrincess - Uh, I guess. I'm just worried.**

**Dumbass - We're attempting to track her phone down right now since we didn't see it anyplace near her apartment. Once the rain stops, we'll review it again.**

**TolPrincess - Can we come too?**

**Dumbass - I'll ask the chief. I doubt it, but I'll try.**

**SmolQueen - Can you see my messages? *Message Failed To Send  **

**JerryLookAlike - You better. We're going to help look for our friend.**

**TolPrincess - How is such a dumbass a detective?**

**Dumbass - I'm not a dumbass! She could be right under our nose, and we would never know it!**

**SmolQueen - Yes you are dude. *Message Failed To Send  **

**TolPrincess - Yes you are.**

**JerryLookAlike - Oh well, lets head to bed. Sleep is extreamly important right now. It's late.**

**SmolQueen - I'm right here! I was brought to Undertale! *Message Failed To Send  **

**Smol Queen - Wait, that sounds insane. *Message Failed To Send  **

**JerryLookAlike - Goodnight.**

**SmolQueen - Logan! *Message Failed To Send  **

**TolPrincess - Goodnight.**

**SmolQueen - Lucia, I'm here! *Message Failed To Send  **

**Dumbass - Night guys.**

**SmolQueen - Alex, please! *Message Failed To Send  **

**SmolQueen - Guys, I'm right here! I don't know where I am. *Message Failed To Send  **

Tears stung your eyes as you stare at your phone. You should have known they wouldn't get your texts, but you thought... maybe? You shouldn't have gotten your hopes up. They have no clue where you are, and you can't contact them. What if they stop looking for you, or forget you?

"̵W̴e̸l̸l̴,̵ ̵w̵h̷e̶r̶e̸ ̵d̶i̵d̴ ̵y̵o̴u̴ ̶c̵o̷m̸e̷ ̶f̴r̸o̶m̶?̸"̴ A glitchy voice broke you from your thoughts. There should be only one character, or monster, who has such an interesting voice. You whip your head around and see two dark skeletons. The one farther from you was sitting on only a few strings with error signs floating around him. _T_ _hat looks so cool in real life, holy shit._ The other one was slightly in front of the first and seemed to be melting...?

" **Now a human is here, and with such strong negative emotion? Strange.** " _Nightmare and Error_! You gasp in amazement and run up to the two of them, but not too close. You don't want to trigger Error's Haphephobia. " **Uhm...** " The two of them not-so-subtly back up.

You wipe your tears from your eyes and smile brightly. "Your Nightmare, the King of Negativity! And you're Error, the destroyer of universes! This is so cool!" The two of them stare at you as if you had grown two heads. Realizing your situation, you take a few steps down and rub the back of your neck. "Haha, sorry. I'm just...kind of a huge fan." Error glares at you with suspicion while Nightmare lets out a laugh.

" **Some random human is our _fan_? Now, this is a surprise.**"

"I̵t̷ ̵i̴s̵ ̵s̴t̸r̸a̶n̸g̸e̸ ̵t̵h̵a̶t̷ ̴a̵ ̶h̸u̶m̴a̷n̸ ̴i̶s̶ ̷h̶e̶r̷e̷.̷ ̵I̴t̶'̶s̸ ̶o̷b̸v̸i̵o̸u̷s̷ ̶s̴h̶e̷'̵s̵ ̴n̵o̵t̸ ̷a̶ ̵C̸h̴a̴r̶a̴ ̸o̴r̵ ̵F̵r̴i̸s̴k̴.̴" Error adds, still scowling at you. Nightmare was the opposite and had an amused look on his face. 

"Oh, right! I haven't introduced myself. My name is (Y/n), and I am not from this universe as you can tell. It's nice to meet you two!" You exclaim, unable to hide your excitement. You offer your hand before realizing it is probably not the best idea to try and shake either of their hands. Before you could retract your silent offer, the melting skeleton grabs your hand, before going completely stiff. The texture was strange. It felt goopy and oily but not like it would cling to your hand. Before you could react, tentacles shoot out from his back. One of them wraps around your waist. _Fuck. I'm so dead._

" **Heh. _Now_ it all makes sense.**" Nightmare mutters under his breath. 

"W̷a̶i̷t̶,̸ ̷w̴h̷a̶t̵ ̷m̶a̴k̸e̸s̴ ̷s̸e̴n̷s̴e̴?̸" Error asks, clearly just as confused as you. Nightmare glances at Error and rolls his visible cyan eye in annoyance. 

" **Well, why don't you shake her hand then.** " Nightmare suggests.

"H̵e̵l̶l̶ ̷n̴o̵!̸ ̵W̶h̴y̷ ̴t̵h̵e̸ ̴h̸e̸l̵l̵ ̴w̴o̷u̶l̴d̶ ̷I̸ ̵d̸o̴ ̵t̶h̶a̷t̷?̴!̵" 

" **Exactly.** " Error opens his mouth to respond, but another voice cut him off.

"Nightmare! Let (Y/n) go." Standing in the middle of the staircase was Dream, glaring at him. You couldn't help but let out a small sigh seeing the essence of positivity here. Yeah, you love the Dark Sanses, but you know they still can be dangerous. Not to mention the fact Nightmare was holding onto you in a very worrying way. 

" **And why should I?** "

"Brother, you know your not the only one." The two glare at each other for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Can someone explain to me whats going on?" You ask, trying hard to hide the worry in your voice.

"F̶o̴r̸ ̶o̸n̷c̴e̷,̶ ̸I̷ ̴a̴g̷r̵e̶e̴ ̵w̴i̶t̸h̴ ̴t̷h̶e̷ ̵h̸u̴m̵a̶n̴.̸" Never thought I would relate to Error, but here I am.

Nightmare looks over at you for a moment, before reluctantly putting you back on the stairs.

" **Whatever. But don't think you can stop me.** " He says before teleporting away.

"W̸h̸a̶t̵ ̵t̵h̴e̸ ̵f̴u̵c̷k̶!̵?̴" Error yells before following Nightmare's way.

"Again, me and Error are thinking the same. What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter but I'm too sleep-deprived to care at this point. At least ya girl got a chapter out.


	4. Their Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW THE ACTUAL HELL DO I HAVE OVER 100 KUDO'S!? AND 810 HITS!? THIS HAS NEVER HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE!?
> 
> Maybe this is weird, but thank you for so much support for this story, holy hell. I'm going to see if I can draw what our Protagonist looks like, but you can change it to fit whatever you like!

What a strange day.

Papy and Blue had been at home, watching Nabstaton on the television fight the human, when a sudden light and comfortable warmth appeared to surround them. Though, as quickly as the feeling came, it disappeared, and they found themselves surrounded by multiple disheveled skeletons. Blue had recognized a few, being Dream and Ink, as they were all apart of the Star Sanses. He remembered Classic Sans as well. Everyone seemed to be confused, and it only got worse after a few of the Dark Sanses appeared. More specifically, Nightmare and Error.

When everyone had finally started calming down, they left Sans basement to discuss what they should do now. After all, no one seemed to be able to leave the Undertale universe, despite the attempts that both of the more dangerous skeletons attempted. No one seemed very happy at the conclusion Ink made.

_"Were all going to be stuck here for a while."_

That was what he said, wasn't it?

Either way, nothing had been working out well. Red and Edge were extreamly angry, while Nightmare and Error were more annoyed than anything. It didn't change the fact that a couple of hours later, another explosion of light came from the basement. Ink and Dream went to check on the machine, and when they came back up, Dream was carrying a passed out human in his arms!

Blue had been excited, of course. A different human laid there, sleeping peacefully, and checking her proved she was not a threat. He was very thankful at the fact he was a judge, so Pap- er, _Stretch_ , wouldn't have to worry much! Well...Even if she was a threat, he probably would've lied anyway.

**Name: (Y/n) (L/n)**

**Weapon: None**

**Armor: Gold Necklace**

**LV: 1**

**Exp: 0**

**Hp: 50/55**

**Attk: 10**

**Def: ?̷̵̡?̢̛͟͝?͘͜͟**

Her defense seemed very questionable, but other than that, she's harmless! Nothing surprising there. What was actually surprising was when said human, hugged him and his soul instantly felt surges of calm, excitement, satisfaction, and fear all at the same time. Very different and, confusing emotions to say the least, though Blue knew what that meant immediately. He had been actively looking for his soulmate for years, and now, he finally found his. He didn't stop to wonder how his soulmate was from another universe and only focused on the happiness he felt.

Blue will tell her when everything's a little calmer.

**~~~**

Dream couldn't help but feel very confused.

He felt it the moment he picked up the human girl. Yes, Dream had been actively looking for his soulmate, but he hadn't expected to find her in a classic universe, in this situation. He couldn't help to be excited but worried at the same time. Nightmare and the other Dark Sanses will find out about her, and no doubt they would use this against him. How would he hide the fact she's his soulmate from the others when they would be staying on a truce with them?

Turns out, he didn't have to.

Dream started to get worried when neither Error nor his brother ended up coming back down. When he went up to the stairs, he saw (Y/n) wrapped up in Nightmares tentacles, but not in a threatening way. Not to mention the satisfaction coming off of him, along with the confusion radiating off Error. He knew it at that moment. Not only was (Y/n) his soulmate, but also his brothers.

Dream didn't know what to do. He didn't know Nightmare was even looking for his soulmate, and knowing that she's both of there soulmates, he's confused. He wants to be with his soulmate, but he also wants Nightmare to be happy. What is he supposed to do?

**~~~**

He probably would have pulverized the human who had dared to touch him if she wasn't destined to be his mate. Of course, he was conflicted, and it didn't help that his soulmate was a human, who focused her attention on the other pathetic skeletons. He felt an urge to take the girl and take her away from the other useless copies. Lucky for them, they were all weak and no threat to him or his soulmate.

His soulmate, that goes by the name of (Y/n), seems very weak. Of course, humans will always be more vulnerable than himself, but this human was letting her guard down quickly, without a weapon or a visible defense item. It's ignorant, to say the least. He's going to have to keep a close eye on her.

**~~~**

If Nightmare wasn't interested before, he was now. he wasn't expecting so many...interesting things to happen. He wondered if the others knew how 'special' this human girl is. After all, there was no way they thought she was actually just _one_ of there soulmates after coming from an alternate dimension. Yeah, Error and himself had listened to the human's explanation.

Of course Nightmare knew how soulmates worked. He knew everything. Definitely. A small part of everything that Nightmare _definitely_ knew, was that you can only figure out who your soulmate is when you, subconsciously or not, are looking for said soulmate. He doubted every Sans or Papyrus in the room was fully looking for there soulmate, which gave the ones who already knew an advantage. The human claimed they were a fan of him, so he was going to use this to his advantage as well.

(Y/n) is going to fall in love with him first. Nightmare is going to make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short chapter to show what certain Sanses think at the moment. It's obvious why these Sanses were chosen, as they all know their the reader's Soulmate. The next chapter will (Hopefully) be longer. How the soulmates work in this story will be fully explained a little later.


	5. A Night With The Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone made me FANART!??? YES?? I LOVE IT??? God, I really need to make myself a Tumblr or something. Thank you to Sketchee_0908 for the beautiful fanart that they made!!  
>   
> https://sketcheeee.tumblr.com/post/625317640424046592/my-reality-contorted-finallyfree-undertale  
>   
> (HTML wasn't working for me so I had to do it this way. Sorry T.T)

You stiffly play with your fingers and shuffle nervously on the couch. Next to you sat Dream on your left, and surprisingly, Edge on your right. Of course, Edge had to be sitting uncomfortably close to you, because why wouldn't he? It worried you a bit how he kept on glancing at you, but you tried shaking it off. That's when you suddenly feel a gloved hand on your left, and you look over to see Dream awkwardly intertwining his fingers with yours. You couldn't help but smile, seeing Dream avoid your eyes. It's adorable!

"alright, so we won't be able to get you guys back anytime soon. luckily there are enough rooms for everyone, so...uh pick some rooms, I guess?" Sans finally suggests though it came out more like a question. He's definitely still trying to process what the hell is going on, and you can't even blame him. The more edgy skeletons glare at Sans, but he glares back. Oh, their glares were working, but just on the human who wasn't involved with the conversation at all.

A new voice from the back breaks everyone's stares. "are you all just going to glare at each other all night?" We all look over to see a skeleton, similar to Sans. Copycat Sans has his hood up and is wearing a classic Papyrus scarf, all covered in dust. His eyelights were red, though his left eyelight was purple in the middle. You gasp, instantly recognizing this Bad Guy.

"Dusty!" You exclaim in awe.

" **Oh good. It's only you.** " Nightmare adds. You feel Dream's grip on your hand tighten as he moves closer to you.

"c'mon boss. you act like you didn't miss me." Dust retorts.

"D̵o̴n̷'̵t̴ ̵f̵l̵a̴t̵t̴e̷r̴ ̷y̴o̴u̶r̵s̸e̵l̴f̵,̸" Error adds. You can't help but smile seeing their banter, there is no bite to any of there comments, and actually sounds playful. You've always loved the Bad Guy Family dynamic, and seeing this may confirm that it's true. You can't help but hope they're some kind of found family situation, because denying the adorableness of that is impossible.

Sans stands up first, followed by the rest of the skeletons, who were obviously uncomfortable. After all, seeing a human covered in blood would probably unsettle any human, too. "when did you get here?" Sans asks. 

"bout' a minute ago. it seems ya machine likes to malfunction." Dust explains, only partially paying attention to his counterpart. His eyelights suddenly lock onto you, causing you to shiver in fear. He's awsome but immensely terrifying under his gaze. What you _didn't_ expect was Edge and Dream moving in front of you, Blue hopping off the couch and standing next to you, and for four of Nightmare's tentacles to shoot out his back.

Well, if that's not odd as hell, I don't know what is! 

"okay then," Dust mutters, before backing up slightly. "are we deciding rooms, or not?"

**~~~**

The confusing and tense situation was quickly defused as Sans showed us all the rooms in the mansion. All of the rooms were ginormous compared to your shitty studio apartment, so you chose one of the smallest bedrooms on the third floor. Besides, the third floor gave you access to an astounding view of the woods and the stars. That was an easy plus! There were already beds in most of the rooms, so you didn't have to worry about that.

Now, it's easily past midnight, yet you can't sleep. So many things were racing your mind, you were restless. With a sigh, you exit "your room" and tiptoe down the stairs. Looking at the sky always helped you unwind, but you quickly wish you had just looked outside the window instead. Now you, unfortunately, you find yourself lost in the darkness and the vast size of the house. You groan in annoyance and lean up against the wall.

" **Why are you still awake?** " You look up to see Nightmare leaning up against the wall in front of you.

"Oh, I just can't sleep. S-sorry if I woke you." You whisper. Where the other skeletons are sleeping is a mysetry to you, but you would really rather not wake up or irritate some of the more dangerous skeletons. Nightmare just shrugs his shoulders and looks over to the side. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't move away from you.

"S-so what are you doing up?" You ask, not really liking the silence in a dark, scary hallway the two of you are sharing.

" **I could feel your emotions.** "

"Ah, sorry."

" **It's fine. I don't need sleep anyway.** " Nightmare explains before ruffling your hair with one of his tentacles. That's...not what you were expecting from Nightmare. Staring at his tentacles, a question pops up in your mind.

"Can you feel from your tentacles?" You blurt out before immediately covering your mouth. Your cheeks start to heat up as Nightmare suddenly grins.

" **What do you mean by that?** "

"I-I just mean, uh, well...Does it feel like someone petting your skull or- uh, something? I dunno, I've always wondered a lot of stuff about you, and- I'm gonna shut up now, thanks." God, you hate everything. _Kill me now. I just accidentally insinuated something in front of King fucking Nightmare. I don't want to live in this world anymore_. You hear Nightmare chuckle before he grabs your wrists and pushes them away from your face.

" **Don't hide because you're embarrassed.** " He's _smiling_. He seems to be _genuinely smiling_ at you. It's such a shocking sight, you can't look away. " **If you want to know, it _can_ feel like running your finger through your hair. But it's really all about intent.**"

Your eyes widen as you process what he said. "Wait, so your tentacles have to do with intent too?" Nightmare chuckles again, and lets go of your hands.

" **Our bones too. It can be comforting, sweet, sexual. It's all about the intent.** " You blush again, but nod.

"Yeah, humans don't go through that. Or at least, in my universe. Certain places just feel, uh, different. I thought intent was for encounters?"

" **It's mostly for fighting, but not always.** " Nightmares hand suddenly moved towards your hair. He gently removes a few of your tangles while running his fingers though your hair? Is...Is this really Nightmare!? Why is he acting so nice? So...not what you expected? You don't want to ruin the moment, but you also want to talk to him more. But, hearing the sound of a door opening in one of the lower floors was enough to break you out of a trance.

"I should p-probably head back to sleep." You add in embarrassment. The goopy skeleton chuckles for the millionth time tonight and instead grabs onto your hand.

" **I'm guessing you got lost?** " You quietly laugh as you start to follow him.

"Aw, you know me so well already!" You never would have guessed Nightmare would act nice to you in any sort of situation, but here we are. Actually, you never really imagined that you would ever meet Nightmare, so that's part of the problem.

**~~~**

"w̸h̶a̷t̵s̶ ̵w̸i̴t̷h̵ ̵y̴o̷u̷r̷ ̶w̷e̵i̸r̴d̴.̶.̶.̶t̴h̸i̴n̷g̶ ̷w̵i̸t̴h̷ ̵(̴Y̶/̶n̸)̸?̴"

"how long has he been acting like this?"

"e̵v̵e̶r̵ ̷s̷i̶n̴c̸e̵ ̸h̴e̵ ̷m̸e̷t̶ ̸t̷h̵e̷ ̸s̸t̶r̵a̴n̴g̵e̴ ̷h̸u̴m̸a̶n̷.̸"

" **Shut up, both of you.** "

**~~~**

"Hello!" You jump in surprise before squeezing your eyes closed from a bright ass light. It's like the last day of high school all over again. "Oh, sorry. Are you alright?" The voice asks. Aw, there nice. Unlike all my shitty ass friends. Well, maybe Lucia's pretty cool but other than her, they all suck.

"uhh...ya gurls good. Jus' tired." You slur. You squint your eyes from the bright light, and when you finally get used to it, in front of you stands-

"Oh, good. I was worried I scared-"

"What the fuckkkkkkk?" You whisper to yourself in bewilderment. In front of you stands a cartoon looking skeleton that looks like Dream from an Undertale Au! How the hell- oh right. "Oh. Ha, s-sorry, Dream. I kinda forgot last night even happened." The confused look on the bright bois face went back to a smile.

"Oh, I see. Come on, everyone's starting to wake up."

You nod in understanding and hop off the bed. "I'll meet you down there in a few, okay?" Dream nods and quickly exits the room. Hesitantly, you reach out to your phone and check the text messages.

**Mom - Sweetheart, please call me when you can. Abuela is coming over today, and I would like you to be there. Love you.**

You sigh, but can't help but smile. It's so like Mom to never tell you anything until the moment it happens, yet it brings you a warm familiarity.

**SmolQueen - I don't think I can make it. I'm sorry, and I love you. *Message Failed To Send  **

Yeah, you didn't think it would send. You knew it wouldn't send. Why did you try anyway? Clicking off of your Moms texts, you then switch to the group chat.

**TolPrincess - (Y/N) RESPOND!**

**JerryLookAlike - WHAT TF DO THOSE MESSAGES MEAN!?**

**JerryLookAlike - "Guys...?" "Can you see my messages?" "Yes you are dude." "I'm right here! I was brought to Undertale!" "Wait, that sounds insane." "Logan!" "Lucia, I'm here!" "Alex, please!" "Guys, I'm right here! I don't know where I am."**

**JerryLookAlike - WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?**

**Dumbass - I think these messages were received late. Later then when she sent them to us. "Yes you are dude." Sounds like something she would say when talking about me.**

**JerryLookAlike - Lol detective mode on.**

**Dumbass - Shut up. What's most confusing and interesting is when she sent, "I'm right here! I was brought to Undertale!" and "Wait that sounds insane."**

**TolPrincess - Is she trying to write a code for us? Like if she's held, hostage? Did we agree on a codeword for Undertale?**

**Dumbass - No. I think there's a chance she means she fell down a mountain or is in a hole. Potentially with flowers around.**

**JerryLookAlike - Why wouldn't she just say that instead of saying Undertale?**

**TolPrincess - Maybe to make light of the situation? You know how (Y/n) is.**

**Dumbass - Probably. (Y/n) wouldn't want us to worry as much, and saying Undertale would make the situation more laughable.** **If we're right, there's a chance she broke her leg, arm, back, skull, anything. She could be bleeding, or is in pain. Or she could be completely fine, though I doubt it.**

**TolPrincess - Oh god please no! What if she's bleeding out!!?**

**JerryLookAlike - What if it's more literal?**

**Dumbass - What?**

**JerryLookAlike - I mean...?**

**JerryLookAlike - What if she means she's literally in Undertale?**

**TolPrincess - ...**

**Dumbass - Seriously? Are you really going to be a conspiracy theorist today?**

**JerryLookAlike - I know its fucking dumb, but I can't get this out of my mind.**

**JerryLookAlike - It started raining horribly for three shitty days straight. Then in the middle of the night, (Y/n) goes and says its bright out AND raining when it neither. Then she sends us these photos of bright light and what looks like Undertale Sans magic machine shit thing. THEN she texts us that shes in Undertale. They're really aren't any mountains or holes near her house anyway.**

**Dumbass - Yes, there are no mountains. Were going to look for any holes or anything around.**

**TolPrincess - Please Logan. Stop. Thinking fantasy shit isn't going to help.**

**JerryLookAlike - I'm not trying to stray everything. I'm just saying...**

**Dumbass - Let's move past this. It doesn't matter.**

It sent. It took hours, but your messages were _sent_! You can't just stop here. At the chance that your messages could get through to them, you have to message them! You feel a new blossoming hope grow through your soul. Even if it doesn't reach them now, somehow, someway, it will get through.

**SmolQueen - I don't know if these will send, but here we go. *Message Failed To Send  **

**SmolQueen - Basically, Logan is right in a way. I didn't fall down a hole, I don't have anything broken. I'm not hurt. I didn't mean "I'm in Undertale" as code. I somehow went into the Undertale universe after touching the machine in the forest. I'm staying with Sans, Papyrus, Dream, Nightmare, Error, Ink, Blue, Stretch, Red, Dust, and Edge. This is insane, I'm pretty sure I'm insane, but that's the truth. I'll take pics and send them when I can. I love you guys. *Message Failed To Send  **

**SmolQueen - Text everything that goes on in the gc so I know how the real world is. *Message Failed To Send  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are so short, but it's hard to add more. Also don't like this chapter. Nightmare is a bit OOC but I mean ya girl tried. It won't stay Nightmare-centric forever I promise-


	6. There's a Mystery Afoot!

In the middle of the woods, near a large apartment building, was a search party, walking through the woods. In the lead are two boys and a girl, who were desperately calling out there lost friend's name.

"(Y/N)!! Where are you!?"

"(Y/n), (Y/n) it's us!"

"(Y/n), we're here! Please come back to us!"

No reply ever came from there attempts, yet they had been walking for hours. "It's useless! There are no holes, no mountains, no ripped clothing, no sign of (Y/n)!" Logan yells, grabbing onto the trunk of a large dead tree.

"Calm down, it's only been a few hours, not months," Alex explains, patting Logan's shoulder. "Freaking out won't help anything." The blond-haired boy slapped the other's hands away from him.

"Zip it. I don't want words, just do your job and find her!" The black-haired boy frowned before sighing. He opened his mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted him.

"That's the machine!" The two of them whip there heads around to see Lucia pointing past the two arguing men. Past them was a machine about the size of Alex, who was 5'7'. The three of them almost immediately recognized the machine as the one in the photo's (Y/n) sent them and in the video game Undertale.

The three of them stood in silence for about ten seconds before Alex snapped out of his shock. "Holy shit." He was the first to run towards the machine, followed by the lilac haired girl and the other boy. The three of them stared at the object before looking at each other. "What is this?"

"Why don't you answer that, Mister detective?"

"Shut up, the both of you. It- Look at the screen!" Lucia suddenly called out. The screen flashed to life before a loading icon appeared. Alex circled around the machine before coming back around and examining the top. He lightly banged on the metal a few times before huffing in frustration. "What's wrong? Well, besides finding a machine that shouldn't exist deep into the forest."

Alex stayed silent for a moment before finally speaking. "There are no wires that would lead it anywhere and no solar panels either. I mean, we're in a thick forest, so I doubt it would have worked anyway. I don't think there could be batteries either. It doesn't sound shallow at all."

They all fell in silence when the loading symbol disappeared. The screen read,

̷̧̦̰̪̊̇͒̅͋͑̈͋͘͝ ̴̧͔̦̳̟̤̣͉̦̭͖̄̀͛̈́̇ ̵͔̗͇̹͈̹̮̿̉̅̈̎̐̔̀͘͝͝ ̶͇̥̙̼͔͎͚̹͉̮̯͓̮̓̆́̈́̐̅́̀̒͜͝͝ ̸̻̩̼̙̽̏͆͐̋͊̀͆̇̔̿̕ͅ ̵̖͎̈́̅͑͘̕ ̷̣̺͕̾͆̾̅̒̋̅͐̍̇͑̏̕ ̶̨̨͓̙͈͎̥̼͈̠̜̗̦̥̎̄̍̈́̂͑̐̅́͛̑ͅ ̴̛̛̲̹̤͓͚̳͉͇̐́́̈́̊͐̓̓̒͒̉͜ ̶̡̡̢̡̙̜̜̜̳̈́̆̈́̍̓̇̎̃̔͒̌̈́̚̕͜͠ͅ ̴̡̛͎̱̠̞͎̘̪͓̞̊̅̄̿̈́́̈͝͝͝ ̸̱̺̯́̈́̇͝ ̴̼̙̟̞͈̼̰͎̪̟̝̊̀̏̌̑͆͋̐͛̿͗̒̄͂̾ ̷̨̢͉̣̺̻̫̘͕̯̙̟̮́͆̌̑̍̋́̀̅̇̏̒̕ͅ ̵̡̛̗̮̻̹̦̤̖̹͉͋͆̈͊̂́͠ ̵̡͚̰̟̭͈̮͇͖̙̜̹͖̍̓̂͆͆͗̾͒̽͊͝ ** C̷̨̺̲̠̠̖͎͙̘̼̬͚̓͒̒͛̅̐̈́̈́̽̀̀̅͘͝o̸̧̢̘̻̟̠̹̦̗̤̤̩͇̮̲͚͓͚̾͐͐͋̀̑͋̇̀̈́͗͊̒̂̋̓̓̕̕n̸͉̲̠͙̮̺̜̑̈͂̀̽ţ̴̪̳̹̻͙͇̤͉͈̮̟͈̈́ô̷͙̦̟̜͙͖͖̆͆͒͐̓̍͋̈́͛̂͛̌͘͜ṛ̸̛̛͍̝̞̳̻͈̖͌̏̏͛̓̈́̊͘͜͜ţ̴̡̢̨͈̦͙̼͍̲̘̻͍̫̝̊̓̌̉͑̚͝ͅȩ̴̖̪͇̻̘̲͖̘̘̬̖̹̜͈͍̳̯̽̓̔͆̾̃̋̄̏̂̒͂͐͛̿̒͝͝ͅͅḑ̴͚̰͖͔̞̹̃̓ͅ ̶̯̎̃Ş̶̢̟͖̗͇̦͕̟͉̼̫̼̾̍͒̉͛͐̈́̇̕y̸̢̦̭̔̽͐͋̎́̀̇̎̆̽͝s̴̡̛͓͍͉̺͉̰̗̼̙̖̟͔̈̀̂̚ṯ̴̢̎̈͐̄͒̀́̈̕é̸̫̣̊̓̀́̈́̉̃̐͆̑͘͘̚͠m̷̰̱͕̪͎̤̠͎͓͗͌̈̐̑͆̚͠ ** ̵̪̟̲̜̲̮̣̣̟͕͙̙͖͌̎͑̋́͊̏̒̅͋́̉͘͝ ̴̡̡̧̗̤̺̲͎̹̲͍͉͎́̔͒̓̒̿̄͆̉̆͘͜͝ ̵̛̩̥̬͍͙̭͕̻̯̹͔͎̐̋̐̃͋͊̀̐̎̚͜͠ ̵̨̡͕̥͚̮̖͕̲̼̥͓̀͛͋̄̃̌ ̷͇̠̞͎̙̙͇̤̜̺̇̏͆̃̈͝ ̷̺̰̣̰͔̎͑͋̋̌͛́͗̈́̚͝ ̵̨̖̞̜̣̱͂̾̊̓́̓̓̇̅̓̉̇̑̾̎ ̶̧͓̣̜̪̬̙͙̘̩͚͌̄͂̂̓͗̒̋͂̾̌̀̀̔ͅ ̴̡̨̖̞͔̱̥̦͈̤͇̚͝͝ ̸̤̞͔̎́̋̆̚̚̕͠ ̸̛̤͎̰͕̓̃͂͛͐̈́̉̾͑̓̉̆̕͠ͅ ̸̺͎͇̦̲͗̓̀̃͆̌͒̌̊̽̀͆̈͘͝ ̸̮̗̤̹̒̋͆̎͝ ̸̨̛̘̗̳̟̟̰̻̳͑̋͌͗̈́͗̒̒ ̷̺͇̺͙͇̝̖͑̅ ̷̯͕̱̳͓͔̱͖̞͎̙̗̅̈̆̀̓̉ͅ ̶͚͎̬͎̯̫̩͚̹̮͇͊̀̈́̓͘ ̷̻̳̙͓̝̬̜̤̦͖͓͚̓̊̃́̽͋͌͋̑̇̂̀̾̕͝ ̵̞́͜ ̵̡̛͈̪͉̜͓̬̆̏̆̎̊̑̋͒̈́͜͠ ̴͙͋̓͂̎͊ ̴̧̞͚̠͈͓͕̓̍̾̀̓̌̎̌̈́̌͂͝͝ ̷̜̯̯͗̊́͑̔͆̌̈́̐̽͠ͅ ̷͙͈̈̅̄̉ ̶̡͇̥̹̩̙̘̪̖̥̞̈́ ̵̩̠͓̘͍̖͕̳̮̳̣̦́ ̴̢̨̯͔̙̄̀̐͊̀͜ ̵̳̭̳̬͕͇͍̹̣̩̣̞̇̐̕͠ ̷̹̥̟͖̠̪̘̻̱̙̟̗͍̩̓̉̊͛͋͑̒͛̃͒̈́̃͘͠͠ͅ ̵̨̨̛̰̲̹̦̳̺̣͚̋̿̂̍̋̆͋̓͜ͅͅ ̶̢͉̰̭̺͓̙̘̮̼͈̃ ̷̖̠̜͊̓ͅ ̵̧͈̱̪̳̖̫̩̱̿̈͗̈́̆̒͆̏̓͛͂͝ ̷̡̠̅͊̿̒͆̀̔̅̑̋̆̓̀͠ ̵͊̀̌̕ ̴̞͎̹̮͕̰̬̜̯̞̹̗͋̎̔̈̇ ̶͙̲̗̠̙̈́̉͝ ̶̼͓͓̂̆͌́̽̾͂͋͑̕͝ ̶̘̙̪̼͕̼̩̥̓̌̇̈̅

They could barely make out any words, no matter how much the three of them strained there eyes. "What the fuck. What the actual fuck?" Logan muttered under his breath.

"This has to do something with (Y/n). It has to be."

For a few moments, Alex stayed silent. Finally, he grabbed his radio attached to his uniform. "I found something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally the shortest chapter ever because my County decided lights should shut off, so I had no way to write, not to mention I've fallen into a writer's block. I'm going to continue writing cause I like this story, but updates will be slower. I want my chapters to be longer, so that will make it take extra long.
> 
> Thank you for your patience!


	7. Good Morning!

You kind of wish you stayed upstairs, or maybe stayed in the bathroom longer. It would have been better than coming down to the chaos that greeted you in the living room.

Okay, well, maybe it's not that bad. Only half of the edgy skeletons are arguing, nothing much.

Most of the bad guys were off to the side, watching in amusement, The Star Sanses seemed to be working with the Underswap and Undertale boys trying to diffuse the situation, and Underfell and Swapfell skeletons were yelling at each other for god-know-what reason. The new pair looked to be from either Swapfell Red or Fellswap. They wore a lot of crimsons, and the coat reminds you more of Reds than Stretches.

Oh, you would love to be an anime protagonist and get in the middle of the fight, stopping them from slaughtering each other, but you knew you would just get mauled if you tried. You would rather _not_ die today, so you slowly go back up the stairs. Somehow, Edge whipped his head around to stare at you for a moment before turning back to the new Sans. "IF I HEAR ONE MORE WORD OUT YOUR YOUR PATHETIC SKULL, I WILL PUMMEL YOU TO THE GROUND."

"HA! I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY." Swapfell Sans yells back. Edge gives the Sans a horrifying death glare that probably would have vaporized you on the spot. The two finally back off from each other and move to opposite corners of the room. The negative tension was still apparent, but you felt a bit more comfortable, so you walk down the stairs as quiet as possible.

Dream notices you first and enthusiastically waves with a relieved smile on his skull. "Human, you're awake!" You immediately feel everyone's eyelights on you. _Yes, Dream. Throw me under the bus! I don't mind at all._ Fidgeting with your hands, you speed walk over to Dream, Blueberry, and OG Papyrus. Thank god some of the others continued there conversations.

"HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS VERY NICE BUT CONFUSING TO MEET ALL OF YOU." You laugh and accept Papyrus's handshake, but he instead pulls you into a hug. It's Papyrus, you should have expected that.

"It's nice to meet you too, Paps. I've heard so many stories about you!" You exclaim, hugging the tol boi back. Did Sans explain the whole multiverse thing, or did he use the "We're cousins" excuse? You hope he managed to explain it to Paps.

Papyrus dramatically gasps before putting you down with adoration in his face. "YOU HAVE HEARD OF ME!? Are You A Fan!?" His voice is so full of hope excitement, you mentally squeal from the adorableness. How can a skeleton be so cute!?

"Of course I am, who wouldn't be a fan of the coolest Papyrus that cooks the best spaghetti in the multiverse?" He...probably can't cook the best spaghetti, but you will never tell him that. Maybe you could teach him how to cook edible food!

Papyruses face. God, you will never see a face full of pure joy and happiness ever again, and you do not mind. He's probably too excited to speak, considering the fact he hasn't yelled so loud that the windows break.

You hear Blue and Dream quietly laugh as they move closer to you. "You seemed to have made Paps extreamly happy."

"I was only telling the truth." You respond.

"OF COURSE YOU'VE ALSO HEARD OF THE MAGNIFICENT ME!" Blue exclaims with full confidence. You giggle and nod.

"Course I have. You guys are so famous you don't even know!" Blue's eyelights turn into big baby blue stars, and he blushes a similar blue color. _HELL YEAH!_ He lets out an adorable small 'MWEH HEH HEH!'

When was the last time you felt this happy in the morning? Sure, you didn't get much sleep, yet you still feel energized from the two small Skeletons positivity. You could get used to waking up with friends living with you.

Right, your friends. How could you almost forget about them from your old world?

Tapping on your shoulder from Dream broke you from your thoughts before he subtly points past your shoulder. "(Y/n), the Swapfell skeletons are staring at you. Specifically, Sans." You let out a small sigh. No use worrying about what can't be changed. Right now, you're just going to worry about the murderous skeleton staring at you.

"I should probably introduce myself." You mutter.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA, HUM- (Y/N)!" Blue agrees. Dream gives you a confident smile and a thumbs up, making you feel a bit more comfortable.

You take a single deep breath before turning around and striding over to the edgy swaps. SF Sans looks shocked for a moment before he glares at you. Ho, boy. This is gonna go well. "H-hello, my name is (Y/n). I thought I should introduce myself!"

Completely ignoring your statement, SF Sans comes waaay too close to your personal bubble and glares down at you. " _YOU'RE_ THE HUMAN THESE FOOLS HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT." You're silent for a good ten seconds, thinking about his statement. _...they talked about me? Wait, what's with that tone!?_

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" Smol edgy Sans glares down at you, but you refuse to look away from his eyelights. You are not showing any weakness. Except for the fact, your screaming in your mind because THIS IS REALLY INTIMIDATING.

"I AM THE MALEFICENT SANS, PEASANT. YOU SHOULD FEEL BLESSED TO BE IN MY PRESENCE." Oh boy. How do you respond to that?

"Er...well.." God, just speak! You feel your throat closing up from his sheer intimidation. "Y-you guys still need a nickname since everyone's a Sans or Papyrus."

" _I_ WILL TELL OUR NICKNAMES WHEN _I_ FEEL LIKE IT, HUMAN." Yeah...that's an obnoxious way of saying, 'I have no idea's and will tell you when I have one'.

Having a probably not so bright thought, you automatically say, "Well, my nickname for you will be Razz until you tell me." An awkward pause follows your assessment. "Uh, and you can be Russ or Wolf. I'll- uh, figure it out."

This is uncomfortable.

**~~~**

How can breakfast be more awkward yet less awkward at the same time?

Papyrus, Blueberry, Dream, Razz, and Edge, seemed to be talking to each other the most, though the Edgy ones were more passive-aggressive. Sans, Stretch, Ink, Red, and Russ(?) were passing puns back and forth. Dust, Nightmare, and Error were speaking among themselves. You, of course, we're sitting next to both Nightmare and Dream in complete silence, awkwardly stabbing your eggs. Occasionally, one of them would ask you something, but afterward, you would go back to eating in silence. Why are you doing this?

SOCIAL ANXIETY!

Thank god you haven't started taking medicine yet, that would not be good for your mental health. This whole situation isn't good for your health, but what are you gonna do? Talk to your therapist? Man, you wish.

Now that everything's finally hit you, some space _away_ from the odd skeletons is probably in order. And a plan to fix the machine. And some new clothes. And- okay, a lot of things need to be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, my mental health took a toll for the worst in .2 seconds. Luckily, writing is therapeutic for me, so I'm gonna write an entire encyclopedia! Of Fanfiction! Yay!
> 
> The reader is just very worried and still confused.
> 
> ALSO, I've made a NightBerry (Nightmare/Blueberry) Fanfic because Nightberry is underrated and I love it. If your interested, check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr! I don't know much about how Tumblr works, but ya girls trying. TvT
> 
> https://finally-free-fan-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
